Hairday
by KABOOMY600
Summary: Its time for the Gboys to get their hair washed by my OC, Talia. Will they cooperat? Probably not! Will things go as planned? Probably not! Sry for the crappy summary! First GW fic, hope ya like!


This is a story that actually came from a dream I had like two weeks ago or something. And note, that the characters may seem out of character but I just wanted to get this down on paper before I forgot it.

Hairday

"Hey Duo? Can you help me with my hair?" a young woman with really long brown hair knocked on the door to his room.

The braided teen opened his door. "Why?"

"Well, its so long I have trouble getting the back. And besides, I was thinking that I could comb through your hair since its nearly as long as mine and you might need help" the other teen replied.

Duo shrugged and grabbed his comb and the two headed down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Talia Lianda helped out the Gundam pilots wherever they were, helping fix the Gundams, routine checks of artilary and ammo and practice and training. But she usually just cleaned up after them and made sure they didn't kill each other or blow up too many things. Talia had become good friends with all the pilots, though she was still on her quest to make Heero laugh and find out what went on inside Wufei's mind(and not like that pervs!).

The six teen were at one of Quatre's really large houses for a couple of weeks. There was a nice seaside view from one of the balconeys. Each teen had their own room to furnish how they liked, Talia had a room and bathroom all to herself on the first floor. Anyway, back to the story.

Duo took a seat at the table and undid his braid, letting loose a wave of strawberry scent through the kitchen.

"What are you doing Maxwell?" Wufei questioned the American.

"Talia is going to comb through my hair and then I'm going to do hers."

Wufei snorted. "And why would you want that onna to do your hair anyways?"

"To get to the places that they normally couldn't reach themselves," Quatre cut in," the reason I know this is because I once had long hair. It got annoying after a while so I cut it." The blonde just smiled and went back to his drink.

"Okay, here I am! Just had to get some things from my room. Its all for guys 'cuz that's what works best for my hair so you're in luck!" Talia said running in the room with arms full of hair products.

"Your not going to put all those on my hair are you?" Duo asked, eyeing the bottles and tubes.

"No, don't worry. I'm planning on doing everyone else's hair too! We'll be washing and combing your hair!" Talia assured Duo and held up a bottle of shampoo and a comb.

"There's no way you're putting that stuff on my hair woman!" Heero and Wufei cried in unison.

"Oh really? If you make this harder than it is, you'll be in the merciless hands of a woman who's ideas of torture are very brutal and painful." The dark tone of Talia's little threat made even the Perfect Soldier cower back.

"Now then! Back to work," Talia chirpped in her normal hyper tone, starting to comb the chestnut hair in front of her," When was the last time you combed out your hair!"

"Umm, two weeks ago I think, hehe" Duo blushed a bit and sweatdropped.

Nearly half an hour later, Duo's hair was tangle free, soft and shiney.

"Okay then, Quatre your next!"

"Alright, but I've washed my hair this morning and combed it right after. Don't you want your hair done first?" the Arabian informed Talia.

"Well, that's one less struggle to go through. Although I know you would have gone peacefully" commented Talia, which made Quatre beam.

"Alright! At least I won't be lonely while waiting!" Duo cheered and clapped the blonde boy on the back.

"The rest of you, get your swimming trunks on! Your gonna get wet! And Heero, don't think you can run out on this because it looks like you haven't washed or combed your hair!" the brown haired chick exclaimed.

"Yes. Its a wonder WingZERO hasn't fallen apart from the stench of your hair" the silent figure of Trowa voiced.

Heero just gave him a trademark death glare and stalked to his room, mumbling something about "stupid pointy-haired clowns".

"You two. Rooms. Trunks. Now." The young woman pointed out the kitchen and Trowa and Wufei started towards their rooms.

"I'm gonna go polish my guns. You coming Quatre?" Duo asked, also heading out the kitchen.

"I'll just be in theliving room reading. I've got to get a book from my room so I'll head up with you" the young Arab replied, following the chestnut haired teen to the next floor.

Talia sighed. "Well I guess I better get started. Heero's going to make this such a chore. Trowa! You're up first! I'll run hot water."

When Talia got to the bathroom, the three boys were lined up on the opposite wall. Trowa looked calm as ever with his arms crossed over his chest. Wufei was glaring at her as she approached them, muttering something about injustice. Heero was giving Talia his ever famous death glare and had his gun at his side.

She got the bath water going and filled it soon, putting in some lavender scented oil.

Trowa trudged in, silently as usual, and climbed into the steaming bath.

"Relax. Its not like you're going off to battle OZ or anything" Talia comented while wetting Trowa's hair with a washcloth.

"Well its nearly as bad. I find that fighting is less painful and easier. Epsecially with Heavyarms" the boy muttered

"If I get grey hairs early, it'll e because of you five. I'm almost done, and I'll comb your hair for free!" Talia grabbed a comb and went through Trowa's hair, amazed at how smooth it was.

As Trowa climbed out of the bath, a crap load of water spilled out and got the girl wet. She got mad as quietly and subtly as she could and threw a towel at the teen.

"Next one who gets me wet gets the worst wedgie of their life and afterlife! Get in here China boy! And leave the sword out there too!" the young woman yelled. She somehow knew Wufei had his sword with him.

The asian teen sulked into the room and climbed into the bath with a scowl and undid the ponytail at the nape of his neck. Wufei's hair spilled over his shoulders and glistened in the light.

'Ooohh! So shiney! How does he do it!' Talia thought and she thought of the possibilities.

"Get this over with onna. And don't you dare use fruity stuff or else my sword will find your throat." Wufei's voice snapped Talia back to reality and she poured some shampoo onto her hand.

"Chill dude. I got this stuff specially for you , so fell special! Its supposed to help you relax. You're too tense. If you relax, I won't drag you to a spa with me" Talia said, almost threateningly at the end.

"I can't relax. I would be too vulnerable. How do you do it? Especially with that baka Maxwell around" Wufei asked, sounding nothing like the Wufei they knew and loved(okay the guys didn't love him but Talia loved each guy like a brother).

Talia was actually surprised when she heard Wufei saying this! She'd expect Quatre to ask a question like that.

"Well, what I do is listen to any music that makes me happy or calms me. Or if I have a problem, I write it down and either find soluions or burn it with a whole process! But usually I just take trips to ta forest, find a nice quiet place and meditate."

"What if you can't get out?"

"Then I simply find and empty room, bring some music and meditate there," Talia explained, combing out his hair," There! Your done!"

"Eh? Oh, we're done? Wow, that's some shampoo. I think I'll use that more often..." Wufei sounded almost dazed as he climbed out of the tub, grabbed a towel and walked out.

"Okay...creepy. I hope Wufei isn't like that permanently. It'd be kinda weird!" Talia mused grabbing Heero's shampoo," Alright Heero! Get in here!" When nobody came, Talia got up and checked if he was still there. Gone.

"Great. Where'd he go. Heero! You are going to make this much worse than it should be!" the woman screamed and ran off in search of the pilot.

Half an hour later she found him outside in a treetop supposidly "stuck". Talia dragged the poor boy inside the house, literally (poor boy!).

And you can probably guess Heero's thoughts at that time. 'Oh my god! This woman is psychotic! She's gonna freaking kill me! I should've taken Wufei's advice and run a long time ago! WingZERO save me!'

Before long they arrived at the bathroom and Heero was forcablly sat into the cold water.

At present, Heero had regained his normal composure and gave his death glare to the wall in front of him. Behind him, Talia gave a sad, disappointed sigh.

"Why must you make this harder than it has to be? Seriously. Even Duo and Wufei can get their hair washed and cleaned. And Duo is the God of Death!" she asked softly. Talia washed Heero's hair in silence until he finally answered her.

"Because. I wanted to give you a challenge."

"You know, you are gonna give me grey hairs when I'm in my late twenties" Talia said, an ever so slight hint of humor in what she said. For right now, she was really pissed at Heero and he he knew he was gonna get it later.

"I'm done. You can comb it yourself," Talia yawned at this point," I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when its dinner time and don't let Duo try cooking...again." She headed off to her room and Heero heard the dor close downstairs.

"Wow. She really is pissed. Oh great. I'm gonna have to do something great to get her back in a good mood," Heero mused, drying ff his hair," I wonder if Relena can comb my hair for me in a different style..."

In the end, Talia never got her hair combed all the way as intended and Heero had to use his own money to buy her some stuff from something called "Naruto". Whatever, as long as she wasn't pissed at him anymore, things were good.

Authoress: Why don't you do that for me Heero? I am the creator of this story after all.

Heero: What? Oh, here's a headband thingy. Meh.

Authoress: Weeeeee! I love you Heero! glomps and runs off wearing the headband

Fin!

So how was it for my first GW story? Hope ya like it! And yes, I am on a little Naruto and Gundam Wing high right now. Trying to make a head band when I dun even have half the materials. Oh well, review please!

A/N: Talia is a couple of years older that the G-boys


End file.
